Of Knights and War
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: Future meets past in this totally historically accurate story! Read as if Oobleck himself was reading it to you! That is the main point about it anyways! Every kingdom has a king and Queen, a King, or a Queen! This epic tale goes for the four horsemen kind of theme except they are good and not evil!


**Hey guys! Fifth story revealed!**

 **Now, this one came to me when I thought about having a history sort of story, giving the history of Remnant. Then I thought, That would be very boring, and I hate history... Then I thought, what about a report on history giving details of something awesome as the past meets the future? I then thought it would be absolutely hilarious if I imagined Dr. Oobleck reading it to his class because he liked it so much!**

 **I thought this was an awesome idea! So here it is!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 1**

History is such a fragile thing. War was waged, people were born and killed. But, what happens if you mix something from the future with something from the past? Well, something spectacular of course! This is the History of the kingdoms in how their mechanical creations were created and how even Dust was implemented. A fantasy world of sorts! Now, shall I begin?

This all started a very long time ago. The kingdoms were at peace with each other. No wars were waged. Vale was ruled under the Schnee Family. At first, they were heavily against the Faunus. As time went on, they accepted them with open arms in Vale. Now here is where the story truly begins!

A girl wearing a bright red cloak walks into a place known as The Keg. No one under stood why it was ever called that. The last person to ask was thrown out the window for asking. No one has asked since. Anyways, the girl sat down in front of the Bartender.

"I'm sorry miss… We don't serve kids…" the bartender stated. The girl smiled.

"Well that's good to know… but I ain't no kid Junior…" the girl removed her hood and looked at Junior. She had bright silver eyes. Her hair was long and tied back. Her hair colour was black with red tips. She had three scars on her right eye that looked like claw marks.

"So, your back already? It's good to know you're still alive!" Junior said with a smile. The girl giggled.

"Same here Junior! Can you get me a beer?"

"Alright! I'll also get you your sister as well! She'll be happy to know your still alive as well!" the smiled and nodded. Junior walked up to a tall blonde waitress wearing a maid outfit. She had long golden blonde hair and lilac eyes. Junior handed the girl a mug of beer and she walked towards the cloaked girl.

"Here is your beer Miss!" the waitress smiled. The girl took and drank it a bit.

"Thanks Yang! But you really got to stop calling me 'Miss', it's really weird…" the waitress hugged the girl tightly.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you again!" the girl nearly fell off the stool.

"Yang! Can't breathe!" Ruby choked. Yang released her.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited seeing you again! How was Mistral?"

"It was beautiful! I even got to see the Queen! She is definitely something to look at~!" Ruby giggled. Yang rolled her eyes.

"I don't get how you're amazing with the ladies…"

"Well, I have built up a very high reputation like you did! When are you going to go out to another job anyways?"

"Very soon! Bumblebee is still getting repaired…"

"Still? She was supposed to be done today!"

"Yeah… the parts they used were cheap and it nearly fried her circuits… and no, you can't go there and threaten them to give me my money back for the cheap repair parts… How is Reaper?"

"Since I'm the one always repairing her, she's doing great! Not a single problem!"

"I really should have gotten you to repair her…"

"Yeah, except that I was out with Reaper on a job when something happened to Bumblebee…"

"Oh yeah…" two waitress walked up to Ruby.

"Glad to see you're back Ruby! It's been boring without you here…" one of them said.

"Yeah, all our customers have been the recruits of knights… they are always so rowdy…"

"I bet! How have you two been? Miltia? Melanie?"

"Well, other than being bored with you gone… I've been better… the knight recruits have given us a hard time…" Miltia stated. Ruby took another drink and turned to face them.

"Really? Hmm… Well… I am a body guard for this place when I'm here… Since Yang can't do shit without getting fired…"

"Eh… it's very true… You should get another job as well sis…" Ruby drank the rest of the beer and slammed the mug down.

"Not a chance in hell!" Ruby stood up and faced Yang. "I'm the most infamous Merc out there! I have never failed a single job I have taken!"

"Like the time I asked you to repair the lights in the house?"

"I… okay… I'll fix them next time… but for the record, I had no idea how to fix them at the time…"

"Duly noted…" a group of eight knights in training walked into the bar laughing. Ruby sat down and watched them.

"Can I get another beer?" Yang nodded and refilled her mug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Yang walked over to the group that had just walked in. Two of them walked up to the bar and sat next to Ruby.

"Ren… seriously… how are we able to survive the training with them with our group?" the blonde boy said.

"I don't know… some of them make you go through hell though… including the Faunus in our group…" four boys started laughing as one of them pulled on a girl's rabbit ears. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the four.

"Poor Velvet… Given a break… Yatsuhashi should be there…"

"He went to get her something… remember? Ozpin came in with us… I guess he left to…"

"Are you not going to help her?"

"Ren, I'm not as strong as you… Why don't you help her?"

"I'm not getting involved…" Ruby slammed her mug onto the counter and got up. The two were startled by this. They saw Ruby walking up to the four. She tapped on the one that was pulling on the girl's ear, who Ruby now knew as Velvet. He stopped and looked at Ruby. They were all wearing standard knight armour for recruits.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I noticed that you were picking on this Faunus right here… Mind stopping so I can drink in peace?" Ruby asked kindly. Yang walked up to Ruby.

"Ruby… just finish your drink… You don't need to start another fight after you just got back…"

"Yang… they are disturbing my peace… I think I have a right to kindly ask them to stop… I'm not starting a fight…" the man thought for a bit and smiled.

"You think you can ask a knight to stop doing what he wants? I think you're the one disturbing the peace!" the man let go of Velvets ear and stood up. Junior came out and sighed.

"Ruby, if you're going to fight, take it outside…" Ruby looked at Junior. The man scowled.

"Junior, I'm not going to fight… I'm asking them nicely to stop hurting a Faunus girl…" as soon as Ruby looked back at the man, he punched her right in the face. Ruby was knocked to the ground.

"Okay… all of you out! Now! Yang, escort them out!" Ruby slowly got up. Yang got all of the patrons of the bar out except for Ruby. Ruby stood up and started walking out.

"Ruby… don't go after them… it isn't worth-" Ruby had already left with her hood over her head. Yang sighed.

"At least she is going outside for this…" Yang ran out to look for Ruby.

"Hey! Big and stupid! We haven't finished yet!" Ruby yelled to the man. He turned and laughed.

"I think she just challenged you to a fight Cardin!" one of them said.

"Yeah! I think she has a death wish, Sky!" Cardin stated. Ruby stood and crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting…" Ruby stated with a large grin. There was a crowd forming. Yang saw a tall man wearing a Royal Knight's standard armour. Her eyes widened.

"Uh oh… the group leader is here…" Yang made her way to the Royal Knight.

"Sky, Dove, Russel… stay out of this… I'll take her on…" the three stepped away from Cardin. The blonde boy and the one Ruby now knew was Ren stayed in the crowd. Cardin took out his sword and shield. Ruby just stood there. Cardin charged at her. Yang finally made it to the Royal Knight.

"So… are you going to stop the fight?"

"I was thinking about it… until I saw who my student is fighting…"

"Oh? You know who she is?"

"One of the most infamous Mercenaries out there… Grimm Reaper… nothing and no one has ever stopped her from doing her job… officially of course… She is also popular among the woman around here since she is one of the few female Mercenaries…"

"That's true… so you're going to let her kill him?"

"I'm confident he could at least hold his own against her…"

"Want to make a bet then?"

"No, I don't bet on things like this…"

"Okay then! But you would lose if you did!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Just watch carefully!" Cardin swung his sword down on Ruby. She evaded and pulled out a long. She swiped Cardin's shield away from him and kicked him in the stomach. He was knocked unconscious. Ruby laughed a bit.

"Not even worth a single Lien! You are weaker then you try to let on!" the royal knight was shocked. Ruby's cloak blow in the wind. She was wearing light silver armour on her legs. She had two sword sheathes attached to her waste. A black Grimm-steel bone armour breastplate and a plackart that was tightly attached to her torso with a red rose symbol on it. Red Grimm-steel bone gauntlets with pointed finger tips. Her greaves were made of black-steel. Her sabaton looked like dragon's feet. Tassets that were made of Grimm-steel bone died black and red with some spikes coming out of it. Her arms were bare other than the gauntlets. Ruby sheathed her sword.

"Well, that was a nice display of strength right there!" the Royal Knight walked up to Ruby.

"Was it? May I ask who you are?"

"I am Royal Knight Ozpin… It's nice to meet you Grimm Reaper… I thought you would use a scythe from all the stories I've heard about you…"

"Everyone thinks that… It's because of how my swords look… one being jagged and the other being curved…"

"Sure, but there are reports of you wielding a scythe… care to explain that?"

"Their imagination can get the better of them…"

"I see… Well, I would like to offer you a chance to become a knight for the Vale kingdom and serve under the Schnee royal family… do you except?"

"Nope… I refuse… But if you want to talk, come to The Keg… I'll be here for a while until I take my next job…"

"Very well… I'll take my recruits back then…" Velvet ran up to Ruby and hugged her. Ruby groaned. _She is as strong as Yang… how the hell is she still a recruit?!_ Ruby thought.

"Thank you for helping me there… they are always bothering me…"

"Can't! Breath!" Velvet released Ruby and blushed a bit.

"S-Sorry… I forget how strong I am sometimes…"

"It's alright, and it was no problem… I can't stand discrimination… I usually take jobs that are at least from Faunus and humans… either to tell them that the job isn't worth it or to accept it… I don't discriminate…" Velvet smiled. Ozpin started to get the recruits and take them two Schnee Castle.

"That's nice of you to say! Thanks again!" Velvet went off with the other recruits and the Royal Knight. Ruby sighed and pressed a button on her gauntlet. Yang walked up to her.

"Heading home?"

"Yeah… I'll see you when you get home… Okay?"

"Alright… No Dust experiments… I don't want to pay for a new house…"

"Fine… I'll do the experiments somewhere else… I'll just take a nap in the meantime…" a robotic horse walks up to Ruby. She climbs up and starts to ride it through town. _Are they all still afraid of me riding through town? I guess it's to be expected… I'm basically death riding in for my next kill… I'll still be taking a break for a couple of days…_ Ruby thought as she rode near a very quiet part of Vale. She slowed to a halt and tied the mechanical horse to a post. She sighed and walked into the house the post was near. She was then greeted by another powerful hug.

"I'm so glad you came home safe and sound!"

"D-Dad?! What are you doing here?! I thought you lived in the barracks with all the other Royal Knights!" the man let Ruby go and pouted a bit.

"Am I not allowed to come by and visit my daughters?"

"You are… but you usually give us notice… Yang would have told me before I came here…"

"That's because this time was a surprise!"

"I see… well… Nice to see you again Dad…"

"How has training been going? Yang keeps telling me that you're always on an adventure to train to become a knight…" her dad crossed his arms. Ruby pulled her hood down and scratched the back of her head. _I forgot how much he hated the idea that Yang and I wanting to be Mercenaries…_ Ruby thought.

"It's been going well! I've been getting better and better! Though I stopped at the bar to see Yang first!"

"That's good! I'm so proud of both of you! Even though Yang can't be a knight anymore, since she flat out told me she never wants to be one, she still trains so hard! If only your mother were here to see you! She would be so proud!" Ruby winced at the mention of her mother.

"Yeah… I bet she would…" her dad sighed and smiled more.

"Well! I should head back to the castle! I can't be gone for too long! You know I have a lot of duties to take care of! Bye Ruby!" her dad left. Ruby stood there and looked at her greaves.

"Mom… I'm sorry…" Ruby walked towards her room and took off her cloak. She folded it neatly and placed it on her table. She sat in a chair and pulled out a box. She opened it and pulled out a black, red, and white Celtic cross on a silver chain. Ruby smiled looking at it.

"I'm still going to find you… like Yang is going to find Qrow and her mother… I will find you…" Ruby said aloud. She put on the cross around her neck and sat back in her chair. The box was thrown to the floor and forgotten. Ruby didn't know how long she had sat there, but she realized it was a long time since Yang came into her room.

"Hey… I didn't think you would be home this early…" Ruby stated. Yang sighed.

"Ruby… I know you were sitting in your chair for a while… and you're finally going to wear that cross, huh?"

"Yeah… I decided that I need to keep it with me… it maybe small… but it carries a large weight with it…"

"That it does…"

"Dad was here… He still thinks I'm going to be a knight…"

"Are you? Being asked to join the knights by a Royal Knight… but not just any Royal Knight, a fucking Knight Master… That's very impressive you know…"

"Yeah… but you also know how I feel about the royal family… They don't care about its citizens at all… Remember?"

"Yeah… our first attempt in becoming knights… a group of them basically kidnapped a girl in broad daylight… by the time anyone saw her again… it had been two weeks… she refused to speak ever again… at least she is getting better… I heard she opened up a bakery in Vale with her brother! She is even starting to speak again!" Yang said happily. Ruby smiled and stood up.

"Alright! Let's go! I need something sweat to cheer me up!" Ruby grabbed her cloak and put it on. Yang went into her room.

"Let me get changed first!" Yang came out of her room, changed out of her waitress uniform. She wore gold stained steel breastplate that left her stomach open. Her gauntlets were like Ruby's except gold. Her belt had a long sword. She wore faulds just like Ruby's but dyed gold and orange a bit. Her greaves were gold and red with a pointed shin guard. She had a gold-stained steel pauldron on her right shoulder that had spikes coming out of it. Cuisse where steel plated armour. She had a steel pixane around her neck as well. Her sabaton was normal compared to Ruby's, but still stained gold. A gold shield was attached to her back. "Alright! I'm good to go!" Ruby smiled and the two left the house.

"Want to check on Bumblebee?"

"Damn right I want to check on Bumblebee!" they left the house. Yang pressed a button on her right gauntlet, the door to their house locked up. Ruby untied her mech-horse.

"Okay, Reaper… time to head back to town!" Ruby climbed up on Reaper. Yang joined her.

"I noticed you gave her a lot of upgrades since dad gave her to you…"

"The fact that she's bigger?"

"Well… yeah… there is that… but I mean, she has a lot of a likeness to an actual horse then Bumblebee…"

"Well, that isn't an upgrade… that's just how the repair is supposed to be like… The H7 series was supposed to be more realistic… expensive as fuck though…"

"I know… but damn… what was dad thinking teaching you how to create and repair them?"

"Smart thinking? It is cheaper to buy the parts than the entire thing…"

"Right… but since barely anyone wants to learn how to build them…" Ruby and Yang rode Reaper into town at night. Ruby's necklace jingling has they went.

"The parts get cheaper and cheaper…"

"Yeah! Well, won't matter! We have tons of Lien to last, right?"

"Yup! After the job was done in Mistral, the Queen gave me 100,000,000 Lien! And a little something extra for a job that went off without a hitch~!"

"Really? Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes really… and no… I did not sleep with her… Jeez… fucking hell Yang… though yes she did offer it… I declined… Unless I'm there for vacation… then I would have sex with her!"

"Fucking hell Ruby! I swear you're a guy trapped in a girl's body!"

"I know! I think even dad thinks that!" Ruby laughed. She slowed Reaper down in front a bakery called The Great Cake. _I have a slight suspicion that Yang had something to do with the name…_ Ruby thought. They got off Reaper and Ruby tied the reigns to a post in front of the store. Ruby and Yang entered the bakery.

"Welcome to _The Great Cake_! What-" the man looks at the two of them and smiles widely. "Ruby! Yang! Long time no see!" the man got out from behind the counter and hugged the two of them. They giggled and hugged back.

"Hey Roman! How have you been?" he released them and thought for a bit.

"I've been… better… Neo is in back… There have been a couple knights coming in here… Neo likes coming out to see what the customers think… If they were a knight, I wouldn't let her see the customer… mind helping out? I still don't know who hurt her… or what the hell even happened…"

"Yeah… we can deal with them if they come… how she doing anyways?"

"She is annoyed and happy with me preventing her from seeing the knights as customers… You two visiting? Or buying something?"

"A bit of both! I'd like a dozen chocolate chip cookies!" Roman smiled.

"You got it Red! What about you Blondie?"

"Hmm… I'll take a few cookies as well!"

"Coming right up!" Roman hopped over the counter and went into the back room. Ruby and Yang sit at a table. A few knights enter the bakery. They walk up to the counter. Ruby looked them over. _They have very weak armour… but… knights wear strong and heavy armour… weird… Hmm… Yang is better at this than I am..._ Ruby thought. She nudged Yang.

"Look… some knights have shown up…"

"Hm?" Yang looked at the knights. "Knights? Those aren't Knights…" one of the 'knights' looked at Yang.

"Excuse me? We are knights! Can't you see our armour!" he snapped at her.

"Jared… relax…" one of the others said.

"Shut it Max! She claims we aren't knights! We clearly are!"

"Really? Your armour… it's different from a knights…"

"Bullshit!" another one yelled.

"This armour was forged by a Knight Master! Like every knight armour in Schnee Castle!" another barked. Ruby started laughing. Yang just smiled.

"What? What's so funny?!" Jared yelled.

"You really don't know who makes the armour, do you?" Yang grinned more.

"W-What?" Max was surprised.

"Nice going Henry!" the other yelled at the one who said who made the armour.

"I thought you knew Frank!" he replied. Yang got up along with Ruby.

"So… you forged weak armour and pretend to be knights? Why?" Yang asked. Ruby pulled out a scrap of paper with writing on it.

"So we could do whatever we want! No one would be none the wiser!" Ruby tapped Yang's shoulder and showed her the scrap paper. Roman and Neo come out from the back. She freezes like a deer in headlights and trembles. Roman glares at the so called knights.

"Well, it's been a long time! Ten years I believe! Our fuck toy works here!" Jared stated. Ruby drew her sword and pointed it at Jared's neck. Her eyes screamed anger.

"You stay away from her…" Ruby said calmly.

"Neo, are you okay?"

"W-Why are you g-guys here?! You p-promised to stay away f-from me!" Neo yelled. Roman drew a sword of his own.

"You bastards hurt her…" Yang finally drew her sword and smiled widely.

"Seems we found the bounty! Jared Finch, Max Verdict, Henry Verdict, and… Frank Korindo… You four are wanted dead or alive by order of the Schnee royal family… and since your worth a lot dead, I think you can guess what is going to happen!" Ruby smiled as well.

"I think we should let Neo decide what we should do! Neo?" Ruby asked. Neo glared at them and smiled. She was now relaxed.

"Well, I think they deserve death for what they have done! More Lien is just an added bonus!" Ruby threw her sword and it was plunged deep into Jared's neck. She got behind him, grabbed the hilt, tore it out of his neck, and slashed Max in half through his armour. Roman jumped over the counter and stabbed Henry in the heart with his sword. Yang decapitated Frank quickly. The bodies fell over and blood pooled around them.

"We need to take their heads in to receive the money…" Ruby stated. She lifted up her hood and pulled up a mask to cover her mouth and nose. Roman put away his sword. Yang put on a helmet that had horns.

Ruby picked up the heads of Jared and Max and stuffed them in a bag. Yang picked up Franks head and stuffed it into Ruby's bag. Roman did the same for Henry's head. Ruby and Yang left the building after sheathing their swords.

"We'll be back with your cut!" Ruby yelled back.

"I hope you don't mean that literally!"

"She might!" Yang joked. Neo laughed.

"Been a while since you've laughed there!"

"Yeah! I feel like, a huge weight has lifted!" Ruby and Yang hopped on Reaper after Ruby untied the reigns. Ruby and Yang rode Reaper towards the Schnee Castle.

"Never thought we'd ever step foot in this place again…"

"Yeah… me neither…" Ruby slowed down and stopped in front of the gate into the castle. Two guards walked up to them. Ruby and Yang turned on a voice changer.

"What business do you have here?" one of the guards ordered.

" _A bounty… for four criminals set by the Schnee royal family… we have their heads in the bag…_ " Ruby stated. Her voice sounding deeper and sounded more like a man's voice. The guards looked at each other.

"Hold on… We'll have someone tell the King… if he wants to see you, we'll let you know… if not, you are to leave the grounds at once…"

" _Alright… We'll wait…_ " Yang stated. Her voice was at a different tone. The guards sent the messenger to the King. After a while, he returned.

"The King wants to see them…" the guards nodded and opened the gate. Reaper walked slowly into the grounds.

"We'll ask that you leave your horse outside…"

" _We weren't planning on bringing it inside…_ " Ruby and Yang hopped of Reaper. Ruby tied the reigns to a tree. The guard led them to the King.

"So… You have taken care of a bounty for me? And have their heads?"

" _That's correct… your majesty… the four that have been impersonating as knights…_ " the king raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then show me their heads…" Ruby and Yang took out two heads each and showed the King. Yang noticed that one of the princesses was sitting next to him. She smiled and purred under her helmet. The King smiled.

"Excellent! Simply excellent! I'll pay you two right away!" the guards took the heads away. A maid walked up to them and handed them two bags full of Lien.

"There you go! And you two have done a great service to the kingdom of Vale!" the princess rolled her eyes, got up, and walked passed them. Ruby and Yang placed the bags of Lien in Ruby's bag and left the throne room. Reaper whinnied and Ruby ran towards her. A girl fell back. Ruby caught her just in time.

" _Are you alright?_ " Ruby asked. The girl blushed and stood up straight.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you… Kind sir…" she bowed politely. Ruby placed a hand on her hip.

" _She can be a bit picky on who she lets touch her… I hope she didn't scare you too much…_ " the girl blushed more.

"No! Not at all! I was more startled than scared! I just found her strange… I've never seen a horse that looked almost… demonic…"

" _I did put a lot of work into her… to strike fear into those that saw her galloping by… with me riding her… What's your name?_ "

"Oh! Right! I'm Princess Winter Schnee! You probably saw my younger sister sitting with the King…"

" _Nice to meet you Winter… I'm Grimm Reaper… This is my personal horse… Reaper…_ " Winter giggled a bit.

"I find it funny that you named your horse after your last name!"

" _It isn't really my last name… I was given the name Grimm Reaper because of how ruthless I am as a Mercenary…_ "

"You're the famous Grimm Reaper? You're amazing! My father, the King, has always wanted to hire you as a personal guard! After what happened to the last one…"

" _Oh? What happened?_ " Yang came up behind Ruby.

"Well… She went crazy suddenly… spouting nonsense about four people that had taken metal and saw them posing as knights ten years ago… even claimed they saw them kidnapping someone… after she stopped with that… she just… went silent… she had gone missing for two weeks… after she spouted about the four for two weeks… she wasn't the same… she just… killed herself after a couple of days…"

" _She was telling the truth…_ "

"What? That really happened?"

" _Yes… we had actually turned in their bounty…_ " Yang stated.

"I see… Well… that is good news… Thank you for telling me! I also do hope that you consider joining as my personal guard~!" Winter walked away and giggled. Ruby smiled at Yang briefly and untied the reigns. They hopped on Reaper and rode to the repair shop that Bumblebee was in. Ruby removed her mask and her hood. Yang removed her helmet and hopped off Reaper.

"You stay on Reaper… I'll go in… or you can deliver Roman's share… it's up to you…" Ruby rode off towards the bakery. Once she arrived, she hopped off Reaper. She went in and handed Roman one of the bags.

"Here's your cut!" Ruby smiled. "Now about the cookies…" Roman chuckled and handed Ruby the bag of cookies.

"And here are the cookies you and your sister ordered! Did you make sure it was split?"

"We got two bags of Lien worth about 50,000,000 Lien… I'm sure we're good! You are splitting it with Neo after all!"

"Of course!" Roman smiled. Ruby took the bag of cookies and attached it to her belt. She hopped back on Reaper and rode back to where she dropped off Yang.

"Bumblebee is good to go!" Yang was on a golden mechanized horse.

"That's good! Race you home!" Ruby went right passed Yang. Yang rode after her on Bumblebee.

"You're on!" They rode faster and hard. Ruby won the race and went inside after tying the reigns up. Yang followed suit.

"Well, I'll see you when you're at work!" Yang nodded and went into her room. Ruby went into hers and saw a red rose sitting on her bed. She took off her cloak, neatly folded it up, and placed it on her desk. She smiled seeing the rose. She place her weapons on her cloak.

"I know you're out there… Thank you for the rose!" Ruby smiled and placed the rose in a vase. She sat in her chair and closed her eyes. She fell asleep soon after.


End file.
